The “cloud” has come to represent a conglomerate of remotely hosted computing solutions and the term “cloud computing” to refer to various aspects of distributed computing over a network. Various service models include infrastructure as a service (IaaS), platform as a service (PaaS), software as a service (SaaS), and network as a service (NaaS). A “cloud” can also refer to the data store and client application of a single service provider. Cloud applications connect a user's device to remote services that provide an additional functionality or capability beyond what is available solely on the device itself. Cloud application providers such as Box.com and Dropbox synchronize a user's files across different devices and providing sharing and versioning capabilities. Other cloud services such as Office 365 and Docusign facilitate document creation and management. Still other cloud providers include Salesforce.com, Amazon Web Services, and others.